What Sakura, Madison, Kero and Li Think of Meilin?
by PrincessAngelz
Summary: This story is about the not so good Meilin. It mentions that Sakura, Madison, Kero and Li don't like Meilin because personality/attit. And Meilin in this fic has a really rude, obnoxious, arrogrant attitude esp toward Sakura.So annoying Meilin. (S+S) In t
1. Chapter One

*Disclaimer*: I don't own any CC or CCS characters like Sakura  
Madison, Tori, Kero, etc, Meilin, Li,   
  
Here's another CCS fanfic that i made up. I hope you like it.  
Li and Meilin are not cousins and not really close friends or fiances in this fic. They are just classmates  
and Meilin just likes Li. Probably she has a crush on Li and is very possessive of him  
In this fic is mostly about Meilin, Li, Sakura, Kero and Madison. My favorite  
characters in CCS or CS is Sakura, Li, Madison and Kero. I think Meilin (Meiling  
is ok but she is at times annoying and a real mean brat. Sorry to all fans who   
like Meilin.   
In this story it mentions what Sakura, Li, Madison and Kero thinks of Meilin. Each of the  
characters say something about why they didn't like about Meilin, it's kinda like in the anime  
Kero doesn't like Meilin. Sakura is mentioned in this story and she is hurt  
because of what meilin says and all meilin does is always put down sakura and be so rude and snobby to her. she does get annoyed of meilin in this fic.  
I really don't like Meilin's attitude toward Sakura, she has that get-out-of my way-Li is mine- attitude, but  
I like it when Meilin was cool when she is nicer at middle or halfway throught the series of cardcaptor sakura or cc.  
I am basing this story as how Meilin is rude and brat annoying. sorry if you don't like it. Even though Kero doesn't Li in the beginning  
and also that he didn't like Meilin either, i think Kero likes Li better than Meilin. In this fic, Kero and Li are kinda like good and better friends and Li  
is still good friends with Madison and also with Sakura.  
Also, In this story, Madison and Kero knows that Li likes Sakura and that Sakura likes Li.  
Li also tells Kero and Madison his feelings for Sakura. Sakura does the same. (S+S)  
  
Chapter 1  
"Rather Mean, But Also Annoying At Times" (What Li, Madison, Kero, and Sakura  
think of Meilin)  
  
  
It's a Thursday afternoon and in afterschool at 2:45; Sakura, Madison, Kero, Li, and Meilin were going to the park just to take a rest and kick back and have fun. (Actually Meilin followed Sakura, Madison, Kero, and Li to the park.)  
Sakura and Madison were having a conversation about fashion clothes, movies, and school. They were sitting on the shaded area on the bench. While  
Li was climbing a tree and sitting down. Meilin followed Li which made Li more annoyed. Kero stayed with Sakura  
and Madison while they were talking. Li, who was on the tree, was thinking about Sakura being a better cardcaptor  
and a cool clow mistress. Li is also thinking about how Madison is a great to Sakura. Li keeps thinking about happy thoughts in   
his mind, while Meilin interrupted him and said "What are you day dreaming of?" "Is it that Avalon girl again?" or Are you dreaming  
of me and you getting married? Li said to Meilin "It's none of business and stop bugging me." Meilin says "Spill it,Li Syaoran. I know you  
are up to something." Li says "Shut-up Meilin!" Then Meilin climb down the tree and went towards  
Sakura, Madison and Kero. Meilin proudly said "Watch it, Avalon. I am way better than you and by the way stay away from my LI Syaoran!"  
Meilin also said "You are way pathetic,Sakura and I can beat you on everything." This had made Sakura more upset and her feelings got hurt even  
though she didn't mind at all when meilin and sakura had first met. Sakura is now tired and angry of Meilin's freakin putdowns and Sakura cried. Madison  
comforted Sakura and she was also upset of Meilin. Madison didn't really like Meilin that much because of her attitude and how she puts down Sakura so much.  
Sakura said" I'll just go swing on the swings and take a break." Madison: Oh okay. Me and Kero are going to be here."  
Kero flew towards Meilin and Kero said "You are a brat, I mean  
brattier than that Kid, Li Syaoran." Kero said "You brag so much, and leave Sakura alone, she didn't do anything bad to you."  
Meilin told Kero "Shut-up, you stuffed-animal furball!" This made Kero get so mad and he bit  
Meilin's finger. Kero said "You deserved it." Li was sitting on top of the tree saw meilin annoying and being mean  
to Sakura. Li agreed with Kero that Meilin was a brat and annoying. Then Li when to take a nap on the tree. Meilin cried and she said to Madison "Look, what Kero did to me."  
Meilin said to Madison "That stuffed-animal *pointing to Kero* called me a brat." Madison said "Yes, I heard what Kero said and I saw what Kero did." "I think you deserved getting your finger bitten."  
I don't really care about your bitten finger." "One thing I don't like are people who are boastful and rude."   
Meilin: I am not boastful and rude, that Avalon girl is rude. She's bad.  
Then Madison asked "Meilin, why are you being so mean to Sakura?" Madison said " She didn't do anything to you"  
Meilin said "Yes she did, she is trying to steal my Li Syaoran away from me." Meilin also said "Sakura can't do anything  
good and probably she's a cheater-that's why she got those clow cards and also won the gymnastic and cheerleading contest."  
Madison said "Sakura is my best friend and I think she did good in cheerleading and gymnatics and other sports. I also think she is a cool cardcaptor as well."  
Kero: "Yeah, I agree with you, Madison. Sakura tries her best on sports activities and also does her best on capturing the cards. Even though I didn't like Li Syaoran  
at first and that now me and him are friends, I think it's good that he helped Sakura on capturing the cards. Li also protects Sakura as well. Don't ya think Madison?  
Madison: Yeah I really think, Li has done great help to Sakura. Yup, He does worry about her and also care about her and protects her.   
Meilin: What do you mean Li cares about Sakura and also helps Sakura? Heck, I don't think Li would help Sakura. I think Li thinks  
Sakura is just as pathetic as you guyz are! Besides, Li likes me better than stupid, Avalon girl. Get it, Sakura is stupid and so dense.  
I think she is not smart and I think she gets bad sucky grades. I got better grades and I am more better than her.  
Kero: I think Sakura's smart and gets average good grades. I don't think Sakura is dense either."  
Madison: I remember she got pretty good grades in english essays. I know she doesn't like math, but her grade improved when Li helped  
her in math.  
Meilin: What! I can do more better than that. Also, Probably Li thinks of you, Sakura, and Kero as a LOSER!.  
This comment that meilin made had made Madison and Kero mad.  
Kero: You are just saying that so that Li could side with you and hate Sakura."  
Madison: You can't force Li to hate Sakura and I don't think Li hates Sakura."  
Meilin: Wanna bet, Ms. Taylor.....I can convince to Li to hate you guyz as well especially  
that Avalon girl.  
Meilin was arguing with Kero and Madison. Then after that, Madison and Kero got annoyed by Meilin's comments  
and just ignored Meilin when Meilin was talking.  
  
  
In the Swings (Sakura's POV about Meilin)  
  
Hello, I'm Sakura Avalon and this my point of view of Meilin.  
  
I feel annoyed now everytime that Meilin always puts me down. I just  
hate it when she is so competitive against me. What did I ever do to her?  
I never did anything wrong. She wants to be better than me. And about her saying"  
Stay away from my Li Syaoran? What's that supposed to mean? Is Li Syaoran hers?  
Me and Li are just good and close friends. We now get along. I really like a friend  
who is nice and sweet and not so rude unlike Meilin who is rude to me as always.  
By the way, I am not really a friend of Meilin and we are just classmates.  
I also hate it when she brags and she does get on my nerves. She is very annoying or as how Li states how  
annoying she is. I am just thinking right now. I really like Li Syaoran and he's really sweet, kind, and caring.  
I am glad that he has helped me through card captures and also in some of school subjects like math.   
I wonder if Li likes me. I also really think that Meilin is brat and snobbish and also  
arrogant. Well anyways i'll take a break for awhile. ==:)  
  
  
The End. Just for this chapter.  
  
  
Next chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Meilin is still bugging Li. c...

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
  
On top of the Tree (Li Syaoran Sleeping)  
  
Li is tired and still taking a nap on top of the tree. He  
is dreaming about him telling Sakura his true feelings about her.After  
such a long nap on top of a tree, Li woke up. He was thinking in his mind if   
he should tell Sakura his true feelings that he loves her. Then after that, Meilin  
just keeps chatting loudly to herself blah blah blah Sakura this and Sakura that. Meilin had left  
Madison and Kero by the shaded bench area then Madison and Kero went by the swings talked to Sakura.  
Sakura was happy that they were going on the swings as well. Sakura was lonely when she was on the swings by herself after  
Meilin had made such rude harsh comments about her.  
As Li was on the tree branch, he heard Meilin comments about Sakura so rudely. He even heard  
her say something mean about Kero and Madison. This made Li upset and also annoyed by Meilin's annoying and rude  
comments. Meilin then came by and saw Li on the tree branch. She loudly says "Hi Li!"   
Li looks down and sees Meilin. Li mutters to himself "Oh brother. Why is she here?" Can't she just leave and go home?"  
Meilin heard what he said and she said "No, I am staying here with you."  
Li says "But, I don't want to stay here with you."  
Meilin says: But I do. I am gonna stay here to protect you from that Avalon girl."  
Li asked "Why?" What for? I don't need to be protected by you. And Why do you want to protect me  
from Sakura?  
Li said "She hasn't done anything wrong to me."  
Meilin says "Yes she did. She's trying to steal you from me."  
Li yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL ME FROM YOU?  
Li said to Meilin "You sound like if she owns me or if she's gonna kidnap me or something."  
I think Sakura is a great friend and I think it's cool having her as a partner  
in capturing the clowcards."  
Meilin says "Sakura is not the worthy one of being a cardcaptor. she sucks.  
Li yelled "That's it!" I had enough of your stupid complaints and comments about Sakura!" Besides,  
she's nice and sweet and friendly and also caring."   
Meilin was really shocked and also is very envy and she thought to herself-I know Li likes me better. He is just saying that  
so he is pretending to be friends with Sakura.  
Li: I am gonna go and sit at the bench. Leave me alone and go find someone else to bug."  
Meilin: NAH NAH. I am going with you.  
Li muttered to himself: Oh great, she follows me. Doesn't she have something  
better to do, like read a book, go on the swings or monkey bars?  
Meilin said "I don't want to go on the swings and don't go on the swings cuz that dangerous  
Avalon girl and Ms. Taylor and stuffed animal are there."  
Li: Oh really? Then i am going to the swings as well.  
Meilin: Nah don't go! cuz they are really bad mean people.  
Li: What are you talking about bad people?  
Meilin: I mean that Sakura, Kero, and Madison. They are really mean and guess what happend today?  
Li: "I don't think that they are mean. They are nice and cool and they are just good friends.  
By the way, what happened today?"  
Meilin: Well, I said bad stuff about Sakura today and Madison and Kero got mad at me.  
Li: Of couse, Kero doesn't like it when anyone puts sakura down or be is mean and rude. As for Madison, she and Sakura  
are best friends. She does care about Sakura and anything about putting down sakura or being rude and mean to her, probably  
Madison is probably upset.   
Meilin: "It's all Sakura's fault. Stupid Stuffed-animal Kero bit my finger today and cried."  
Li: No its not Sakuras fault. and well uh, you deserved it...besides don't call him stuffed-animal, call him Kero.  
Li went to sit at the bench and Meilin was still following him.  
Li: by the way, that's cool that Kero bit your finger. Li sees Madison, Kero, and Sakura on the swings and having fun.  
While Meilin keeps talking to Li and complaining about Sakura and how Kero bit her finger.  
Meilin: It's not cool that the stuffed brat animal has bitten my finger. It hurts so much, Li. By the way, I have notice  
that you don't call Kero a stuffed animal anymore and that he doesn't call you a brat anymore. how come? I am the one being called brat now.  
Li: Me and Kero became friends and I don't really feel like calling him a stuffed brat animal.  
I am not in the mood for calling those names to him.  
Meilin: *sings* Sakura is a sucker, Sakura is a loser, ashes, ashes, we all fall down.  
Li gets annoyed and sings : "Meilin is such annoying, Meilin is such an mean-o, ashes, ashes  
we all run away."  
Meilin: I am not annoying and I am not mean. I am such a nice person and a better person than  
Sakura, Madison and Kero.  
Li grumbles and gets more annoyed. Li says: Why are so arrogant? Why can't you just be quiet and shut-up?  
Meilin says: I don't know, but I am better than Sakura, Kero and my singing rival, Madison.  
Li says: Ok whatever. Now, shut-up and don't bug me. I am going to take another nap on the bench."  
Meilin shouted: "I DON"T WANT TO SHUT-UP, LI! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!"  
Meilin sings: LA LA LA, I AM WITH LI. LA LA LA I CAN SING BETTER THAN MADISON."  
Li says: LA LA LA, I DON"T CARE. LA LA LA, WHY DON"T YOU GO AWAY!"  
Meilin says: I am gonna get married with you and I am gonna cuddle and hug you cuz you are mine.  
Li mutters to himself: Great. Just Great.. I am here stuck with chatterbox Meilin sitting in the bench, when  
i could be hanging around the monkey bars and the swings.  
Meilin: Hahaha. You can run from me, but you can't hide.  
Li says: That's it. I am leaving and going home. I can't stand to stay here."   
Li went up to Madison, Sakura, and Kero by the swings while Meilin is dreaming about Li and her plan to get rid of Miss Avalon. Meilin  
closed her eyes and rest for awhile at the bench.  
Kero asked "What's wrong, Li? Li said "Well Kero, Meilin is bugging me and she did say something mean  
which made me so upset."  
Madison asked "Did Meilin talked about Sakura?"  
Li said "She talked too much about how much better she is than Sakura."  
In fact," She mention, you, as her singing rival.  
Kero said "Did she mention about me?"  
Li said "yes, she did. She said that you're stupid and that you, Sakura, and Madison  
are bad people (meaning a bad influence).  
Kero said "She makes me so mad."  
Sakura was quiet all this time because she was still upset and mad at  
Meilin. Then finally Sakura asked" Are you going anywhere, Li?  
Li said: Well, I was about to leave and go home cuz Meilin is bugging me.  
Sakura said "I felt hurt about her rude comments." I don't really like her."  
Li said "I feel the same way as you do, Sakura."  
Madison asked "Do you guyz want to go leave and go home?"  
Sakura said "I really want to leave now. I can't stand Meilin"  
Li/Kero: Mee too.  
Li and Kero sees Meilin taking a nap on the bench.   
Li says"I have a great idea." Sakura says "Cool."  
Li says: Well, we can all quietly leave cuz meilin is asleep  
on the bench *points to meilin sleeping on the bench*  
Kero/Madison: "Great" We can just get away from chatterbox Meilin."  
Sakura says: Yeah, I just hope she doesn't notice us leaving her at the park."  
Sakura says: Does Meilin know your house?  
Li: No and I hope not cuz she'll be hanging around me 24/7.  
  
Sakura, Madison, Kero, and Li all left and Meilin was still on the bench  
closing her eyes and thinking and dreaming about marrying Li and being  
better than Sakura. They dropped by Madison's house and waved good bye to her.  
Then Li walked Sakura and Kero to there house. Sakura said "Bye Li" see you in   
class tomorrow. I hope you had fun with us at the park."  
Li said "Yeah I did, but not with Meilin around." Sakura giggled.  
Kero said "see you tomorrow, Li." Li says "See you tomorrow, Kero."  
Sakura and Kero walked in the house and Li leaves.  
The next day begins.  
  
Next Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Next Day Begins  
I will make a continuation of what happens in the next chapter  
and there will be more S+S (Sakura and Syaoran romance) moments.  
sorry if you don't like this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day Morning Recess( ...

*Sorry if I have made Meilin so mean and bratty in this story.  
But I did like her when she started getting nicer to Sakura and accepting  
the fact that she finally accepted Li liking Sakura in the series.  
  
  
  
Here's chapter three: The Next Day (Morning Reccess with Sakura and Friends) S+S  
  
school starts at 7:30 am and ends at 2:45pm,  
  
Sakura got ready for school and this time she wasn't late and she didn't need  
Kero to wake her up. She woke up early like around 6:00 pm and fixed herself and got  
ready by 6:30 to eat her breakfast then left at 6:45 to walk with Madison. Kero asked  
if he could ride in Sakura's backpack and she said yes. As Sakura w/ Kero in her back and Madison  
there they met Chelsea, Zachary, Nikki, Rita, and then they met Li. It was early morning recess and Li asked Sakura if he can talk to her  
privately. So, Madison went to talk with Chelsea, Zachary, Nikki, and Rita.   
  
Li and Sakura went to the bench where there was no one around. Li felt that he  
should tell Sakura his feelings sooner and that if it was later then Meilin would keep bugging him around.  
  
(Dialog)  
  
Li: Sakura, there's something I need to tell you and I feel that i should tell it to you   
right now if that's ok with you.  
  
Sakura: Sure, you could tell me.  
  
Li: Cool. Ok. Well, to you the truth, I am really fond of you. I really think  
you deserved to be a better cardcaptor than me and that I like how you make friends easily.  
I don't deserve friends like you when the first time we met because I was such a mean, brat and also snobbish at first.  
You have a great personality, Sakura. And for that, I think you are really such a sweet, cool, kind,  
and caring person. And I am glad that we became good, close best friends.  
  
^Sakura was surprised what Li had said.^  
  
Sakura: I really am glad to have a friend like you, Li. I am glad that you had helped me in those  
card captures and with out you, I wouldn't become a better cardcaptor. When I am with you, you make me  
happy. Li, I admire you because you are brave, sweet, caring, helpful, and honest. I am glad that I got  
to know you more.  
  
Li: Same here, I am really glad to get to know you. Also, you are also like a sister to me.  
You are one of my good and best friends that i have ever met. There's also something I should tell you as well.  
  
Sakura: Sure. Don't worry, Li. You could tell me.  
  
Li: Well I wanted to say this, so here it goes. I love you so much, Sakura.  
I have been wanting to tell you, but i was afraid to because i thought you wouldn't  
love me.   
  
^Sakura was surprised and she also told Li that she loves him^  
  
Sakura: Oh, Li. I really love you also. You are such a sweet and caring person." Deep in my heart,  
I really love you.  
  
Li: I love you, too Sakura. You are my number one girlfriend.  
  
Sakura: "You will always be my number one." You are my sweet prince charming."  
  
Li: You will always be my Princess Sakura.  
  
^So Li and Sakura hugged and kissed and finally confessed their love for one another.^  
  
  
^Kero popped out of Sakura's back^ Kero: How sweet. awww. :) and went back to Sakura's backpack.  
  
Then Sakura and Li blushed for a moment after that, Then they were holding hands and walking towards a circle group of friends: Madison,Chelsea, Zachary,Nikki and Rita.  
  
The whole group of friends were surprised that Li and Sakura were holding hands and now boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Madison: You are boyfriend/girlfriend. Why didn't you guyz tell us?  
  
Li: Sorry Madison, I was afraid that you guyz might make fun of me.  
  
Sakura: Same here. I feel kinda shy, sorry didn't tell you earlier but you did looked surprised  
when Li and I were holding hands.  
  
Li: Well anyways later on. You could video tape us if you want with those Kawaii moments you've been waiting for.  
  
Madison: Definetly. I will tape you and Sakura.  
  
Chelsea: Hey Li, I am glad you and Sakura are together. I just hope Meilin won't bug you.  
  
Li: Thanks Chelsea. I hope so too, that Meilin won't bug me and my sweet Sakura.  
  
Sakura: I hope not cuz then I won't be able to hang around with my boyfriend Li.  
  
Rita: What if Meilin finds out about you guyz are together?  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I just don't want to hear her annoying complaints. She might get so  
jealous of you, Sakura.  
  
Sakura: I wonder what should we do.  
  
Zachary: We'll all keep a secret about you and Li are now boyfriend and girlfriend and not let  
Meilin know.  
  
Nikki: We won't let Meilin know. Li, if you and Sakura are holding hands, and Meilin comes then  
pretend to her that you are not boyfriend of Sakura.  
  
Li: I think that's cool.. You all guyz know that me and Sakura are together but not Meilin.  
  
Sakura: Li, I think if Meilin is around, we are not going to hold hands when she is there.  
  
Li: Probably will tell Meilin someday about me and you,Sakura. I just hope she gets over it.  
  
Zachary: Let's go to class.  
  
Chelsea: We'll talk about these secret stuff later on.  
  
Then after that, the group walked inside the classwroom and they went to their own seats.  
Li sat behind Sakura and Madison sat next to Sakura.  
Chelsea and Rita sat on the other side of the room. Zachary sat two seats away from Li and his seat is by meilin's.  
  
Li, Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, and Zachary saw Meilin comming inside the class but they didn't mind her and they  
were busy getting their assigments out of their backpacks.  
  
Meilin had came inside the class with a weird and daydreamy look on her face. She went to her seat which was by  
Zachary. Then the bell rang at 7:30 am for the class to start.   
  
The End. For this chapter.  
  
I might make more chapters if you like this story. If not, I'll make another story and I'll try to make it better next time.  
  
  
Next is Chapter 4: Class starts -Group/Partner project.  
  
  
  
  



	4. (Chapt 4: Class Time)

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't any CCS or CC Characters. I don't own clamp or nelvana characters.  
CLAMP MADE CC or CCS.   
This is just a story fanfic. well read and enjoy.  
sorry if you don't like this story and if it seems boring.  
I might try to make new stories next time about Sakura and Li (Romance)  
and other cardcaptor sakura or cardcaptor fanfiction.  
Also Eriol (Eli Moon) is in this fict. I don't own character Eli moon (Eriol) as well.  
  
By the way in this fic, Li and Eli (Eriol) are best friends and same with Zachary.  
  
Chapter 4: Class Begins (Group Project) 7:30  
  
Ms. Mackenzie: Good morning, Class.  
  
The whole Class: Good morning, Ms. Mackenzie  
  
Ms Mackenzie: Today we are going to work on a group project. I am  
going to put you to a group of three. You guys are going to be  
working on solving math problems on 156-158. Each group will do  
10 problems and then turn it in to me if you are done.  
  
Ms. Mackenzie: Group One: Madison, Rita, and Zachary  
Group Two: Eli (Eriol), Chelsea, and Sakura.  
Group Three: Li, Nikki, and Meilin. You may now work with your groups.  
  
They went to their groups and Li didn't like the idea that Meilin  
is working with him and Nikki. Li hoped that she wouldn't bug him during  
class project.  
  
Group One (Madison, Rita, and Zachary.)  
  
Madison: *whispered* Hey Zachary and Rita, that sucks that Meilin is in the group with  
Li and Nikki. Meilin will be annoying Li again.  
  
Zachary and Rita *whispered*: I know. That sucks.  
  
Then group one started doing their assignment in the group.  
  
Group Two; Eli, Chelsea and Sakura also doing math problems in the group. They  
also whispered and talked as well.  
  
Group Three; Li and Nikki were doing math problems in the book. While Meilin has  
that weird, dreamy look on her face. Meilin wasn't helping in the group, she just kept looking at Li then at Nikki.  
Then Meilin was staring at Li and she said "You're mine, Li."  
"You are mine, forever and ever and ever."  
Li: "Oh brother." Meilin, you are supposed to be helping in the group, not wasting your time  
looking at me.  
  
Meilin: Li will always be mine forever. La la la la. I don't feel like helping you guyz with some math problems.  
  
Meilin still looks at Li.  
  
Nikki: Then "Shut-up Meilin." Li is not your's. You don't own him and he doesn't  
own you either."  
  
Li whispers to Nikki: Thanks.  
  
Nikki: no problem.  
  
Meilin: Guess what Nikki?  
  
Nikki: What now, Meilin?  
  
Meilin: Sakura is sucks and she is such a weirdo.  
  
Nikki: Why do you always talk bad about Sakura.  
  
Nikki: I think she's a good friend and she is nice and not a weirdo.  
  
Meilin: Probably Li thinks so. I think Li doesn't like Sakura. He's just  
pretending to be friends with her.  
  
Nikki *whispers* to Li about Sakura  
  
Li: I am not pretending to be friends with Sakura. I am her friend as well.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I agree with Li.   
Meilin was dumbfounded.  
  
And soon, all the groups had finished their math problems and turned it in.  
  
Then Ms. Mackenzie had told them go back to their seats and do silent reading.  
Silent sustained Reading was 15-20 mins. After silent reading, then after that they had  
to do an english assignment and read a story on their literature text book and answer questions.  
Ms. Mackenzie had mentioned that they can work with groups of 8 people.  
So, Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Rita, Nikki, Zachary, Eli, and Li were all in a group.  
Meilin was in the other group of 8 and she noticed that Sakura and Li were in the same group.  
  
Meilin was furious and jealous. She didn't want sakura and Li in the same group. She wanted to be in the same group  
with Li and kick Sakura out of the group. Kero who was in Sakura's backpack all this time, was glad to see all of Sakura's friends  
especially Li in the same group.  
  
Meilin was thinking of a plan to be with Li without Sakura.  
Then she continued to work with her own group.  
  
Meilin kept singing.  
  
She sang: Joy to the world, I am so cool. I am or not a fool.  
I can beat everybody, I can beat everybody. with great martial arts, with great martial arts  
I am so cool that Li is so mine. so be it and be it for now.  
  
All people in meilin's group looked at her and they laughed. they thought her singing is funny and weird.  
  
Meilin said "La La La, Sakura's so weird. so weird, so what, how cares.  
lalalalalalala"  
  
then the bell rang to go to lunch.. Meilin kept singing and singing.  
  
  
(Chapt 4: Lunch Spend time with S+S)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter5: Final Chapter: Lunch with S+S

Final Chapter 5 ( Lunch S+S)  
  
Li: Hey Sakura, can we eat together at lunch?  
  
Sakura: Sure. I am glad we can be together and then we can hang out and talk.  
  
Li: That's cool.  
  
Sakura: Um, what about Meilin? Cuz she's gonna bug us.  
  
Li: We'll just let her know that we love each other.  
  
Sakura: Oh ok. cool. Let's get something to eat and drink.  
  
Li: Right on.  
  
Then Sakura and Li bought their lunches and they ate. After the finish eating,  
then Meilin comes by and see them.  
  
Meilin: Hey what are you two people doing here?  
  
Li: Were hang out together and were eating together.  
  
Sakura: Yup.   
  
Meilin: Hey Avalon, Li is mine. You can't eat with him. Only I could.  
  
Sakura: Says who?  
  
Meilin: Says me, the great Meilin girl.  
  
Li: Oh brother.   
  
Sakura: I can hang around with Li anytime I want.  
  
Li: Yeah Meilin. She can around with me anytime.  
  
Meilin: hey watch it, Avalon.  
  
*Then Kero appears from Sakura's back pack*  
  
Kero: Hey Sakura, Hi Li.  
  
Li: Hi Kero.  
  
Sakura: Hi Kero. Want some chocalate cupcakes.  
  
Kero: Sure. *eats the cupcakes*  
  
Meilin: What's that stupid stuffed-Kero doing here?  
  
Kero: I am hanging out with Li + Sakura (Syaoran + Sakura)  
  
Kero: Gotta problem with that.  
  
Meilin: Uh no.. uh...yeah. so what? Why don't u stay at home?  
  
Kero: because it's boring and I don't want to.  
  
Meilin: Well infact Li is mine and wants to be with me, right Li.  
  
Li: Uh...NO! NO! I don't want to be with Meilin. I want to be with Sakura.  
  
Then Li kisses Sakura on the cheeks and Sakura kisses Li on the cheeks and they both  
hug each other.  
  
Meilin noticed that Li likes Sakura and Sakura likes Li.  
She is furious.  
  
Meilin: This can't be. Li you don't want to be with me? you want to be with Sakura?  
  
Li: Yup to be w/ Sakura but I don't want to be with you.  
  
Meilin: This ain't fair. NOt fair. It's all Avalon's fault. *pointing to Sakura*  
  
Sakura: I love Li Syaoran. I love Li-kun  
  
Li: I love you, Sakura-chan (Sakura)  
  
Sakura: Guess what Meilin?  
  
Meilin: What is it Now?  
  
Sakura: I Love Li with all my heart.  
  
Li: And I love Sakura with all my heart.  
  
Meilin: Great. Just Great. Two lovebirds.   
  
Meilin is still furious because they like each other. She is jealous.  
  
Meilin: I am going to talk to the author if this story and ask her in future  
fanfics that it would be Li's and Meilin's love.  
  
Li/Sakura: Oh no!  
  
Kero: There's more S+S (S+L) fanfics than you and Li fanfics.  
  
Meilin: Well who cares. At least there's some fanfics about me and Li.  
  
Kero: Hey author of this story, could you make again new fanfics about S+S  
  
Author: I sure will.  
  
Kero: Thanks. By the way, what is your name?  
  
Author: My name is Ellen.  
  
Kero: Cool.   
  
Meilin: Hey Ellen, do you think Sakura and Li make a great couple?  
  
Ellen: Yup, their the kawaiiest (cutest) couple.  
  
Meilin: WHAT! You gotta be kidding.  
  
Ellen: I am not. Well I have to leave now. talk to you guyz later.  
  
Kero: By Ellen, have a great day.  
  
Ellen: You too, Kero. don't let Meilin bug you ok.  
  
Kero: I won't let her bug anyone.  
  
Ellen: lates  
  
Kero: lates  
  
  
The End.  
  
Sorry if you don't like it. Well this is the final chapter of this story.  
I might make a better story next time. 


End file.
